ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
New Rivals Blossom?
They two student began the training exercise that was apointed to them, 50 laps around a 42 yard diameter of the Forest surronding them. Apon the mist's of the the exercise A Challenge was issued to Haru Senju from Jex Uchiha, a new student who had just recently joined there squad The Challenged is Issued JexUchiha: Jex would then say after the 4th lap lets just stop and spar ^_^ ill tell sensei it was my idea- HaruSenju: -he would nod in agreement, sprinting forward. The next few laps would breeze by with susession, each getting harder and harder than the last, being genin haru was sure the new comer Jexz couldnt run that much longer. Reaching the 4th lap haru would begin to slow down before coming to a halt, awaiting jexz to come to a stop- JexUchiha: -Jex would then stop as he would say tired a little'' Phew man 4 was good for me 50 would have over killed me. As he would breath heavy but not too heavy he would then reach in a pouch behide him and took out a bottle of water and drinks as he would hold out the bottle holding it asking Haru'' want some?" HaruSenju: -Haru would shake his head, not wanting any water- "No i want to push through this without the need of water. I Think it would help with my stamina.Tell my when your ready to start"- JexUchiha: -after a few Minute's of break he would be fully rested as Jex would then say let's start- "Let's Start" HaruSenju: -Haru would place his right hand behind his back, taking a kunai out of it . He would fling the kunai forward, his aim near perfect as it turned through the air aiming at the center of Jex's body. Haru would run shortly after releasing the the kunai, running towards jex at his full speed, which to a jonin, wasn't much- JexUchiha: -Jex would quickly reach behide him in his weapon pouch and take out a kunai as he would swiftly swing the kunai toward the on coming kunai. He would then run towards Haru with full speed as well- HaruSenju: -Haru watched as the mere boy through the kunai with near perfect accuratcy and began running towards him. He stopped short of the boy, deciding to use the clone technique while in the mist's of a battle. Haru placed his hands together, The orange chakra spewing from his pores as it had did many time's before when he did this technique. RAM--SNAKE---TIGER The completion of this jutsu would be finished within 30 seconds, there distance giving haru a chance to do this without Jex interupting. This time haru's will to get stronger played a role in the jutsu. In 2 poofs of white smoke two clones of haru would appear, each to the left and right of him. The poofs of smoke giving haru time to swap with the fake one to the left of him. Any ninja who had trained with this jutsu could tell the diffrence between the false one's and the real one, seeing as jex was not trained there would be no way for him to know the real one. The 3 clones would draw a kunai at the same time. The only chance of him seeing through or discovering the real haru would be for him to take a wild guess in which there was a 1/3 secession rate. He awaiting jex's next move- The Ace JexUchiha: -Jexz would then continue running toward Haru's clones not knowing which is which as he would then activate his sharingan at lv 2. He could read the taijutsu as he would throw the kunai in his hand aiming for Haru on the left then he would reach behide him unstealth his katana as he would then aim for Haru with his katana to stab him in the chest as he would point his katana duck a little so if he would try to slice his neck he couldn't- The Sharingan Breaks Through HaruSenju: -Haru noticed as the boy seemed to see strait through his jutsu. Apon wondering how it had became such he noticed the red eye's of jex he spoke softly to himself -"Hmmm so thats the sharingan up close?"-Haru would adjust his postion, placing his left foot behind his right. Reaching his right arm out he flipped the kunai outwards towards the now rushing boy. It would be even more unlikely for the boy to avoid, regardless of the obvious kekkei genkai inplace. He would side step the kunai allowing it to pass, while also allowing the clones to poof into a cloud of smoke. His eye's watched to see if the boy had some how avoided the attack, this time two kunai's drawn in the place of the one he had thrown- JexUchiha: - Jex would smirk as he would see both kunai he would swing his katana sideways as the tip point upper left going down as he knocks one kunai out of the way, his heavy metal glove would ball up, preparing to block another kunai, with that then the boy would charge toward Haru as he would swing his katana side ways toward Haru stomech his force would fully be in it to cut him but to cut his clothing- The Ace Fails. The Victor Decided HaruSenju: -Haru watched at the man blocked yet another kunia but thought to himself,"He couldnt possible avoid them all". He watched as the man ran up to him, rather slowly, the heavy armor seeming to slow him down a bit. Once the man came into attacking range he allowed the man to slash towards him, haru arching his stomach backwards along with his back avoiding the blade, it cutting the front of his clothing .Haru's right leg would slide backwards then in a complete low circle, attempting to kick the genin's legs forward, making him fall to the ground in which he would quickly cover him pinning his hands to the ground with his feet, placing the two kunai's to the boys neck signifying the end of the spar. If the boy would choose to leap over the leg which would take more time than given because of his armor, haru would attempt to drive the kunai in his right hand into the boy's lower stomach, this would surely end the battle but this was nothing fatal, as it could be fixed easily with a short trip to ryu at the village- JexUchiha: Jex would get cliped and fall as Haru holds kunais to his neck, Jex would say''well done i wasnt trying i was just testing u, no hard feelings?? ''he would put a smile on his face aparently trying to act cool and avoid embarassment- Mutual Respect HaruSenju: -Haru would look down on the boy who he had pressed under his feet."Hehe no hard feelings"-putting a smile on his face as well, stepping off the boy he extended his hand, attempting to help the boy to his feet- JexUchiha: -Jex would then hold out his left arm, gripping Haru's hand as he would be helped up to his feet Category:Battle